


Hug Therapy

by TheBlackWook



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Giorgio is having a hard time to calm his nerves before an important game. His friends are here to help him.





	Hug Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that some time ago. Just some silly fluff because Chiello is precious and needs to be reminded so.

Giorgio was in the lounge of the hote they were staying at, a book in hand. It was one that one of the boys had gotten him for Christmas. He had received many, he was the known serial reader of the team. He usually would be in Paulo’s room by now, playing FIFA on the playstation with Barza and others, but tonight he just felt like being alone, relaxing – at least trying to, by reading. It was not that he was nervous; he was way past that at his age. But tomorrow’s game was important, very important, and he needed some time alone, or a calm one at least. He needed to be the wall of the defence and thus, keep everyone serene in order to put the squad on the right path to victory. Quite the pressure if you thought about it. But he was not nervous, he repeated himself. Simply apprehensive maybe. 

At this hour, most clients had finished their meal at the hotel’s restaurant or had gone out, so that not a lot of people were wandering in the lobby and the lounge. After a moment, though, he saw Gigi entering his vision and coming to him.

“Chiello ? Everything okay ?”

He was just back from his evening run judging by his shorts and sports vest and his ear plugs hanging on his shoulders.

“ _Si, Capi_. I’m only trying to relax with a book.” He answered with a shy smile.

It was really amazing to see the contrast between the player, the warrior, and the man, a generous and discreet being. Gigi nodded and left him. Giorgio not being relaxed was unusual. As captain and friend, he needed to do something to help the defender and he may just have had an idea.

Later on, as Giorgio was still reading, but his mind still slightly preoccupied, Barza went to find him :

“Hey, Giorgione.”  
“Andre’, is everything okay ?”  
“The kids took my keys and locked me out of our room. Could you come and open and knock some sense into them ? They’ll have stolen from my snacks bag by now, I’m sure.”

The younger man chuckled at his friend’s helplessness while shaking his head. He closed his book and rose from his seat; it would be a good distraction. Unbeknownst to him, his teammate was grinning coyly behind his back. 

They took the elevator and soon arrived before their door. Giorgio opened it while looking at his teammate :

“All right, _raggazzi_ , let this old man…”

He stopped mid-sentence when he turned and saw not just two but all his teammates. Gigi approached him and hugged him tight, soon followed by Barza and all the others to form one big human pile.

“You’re the best, Chiello. We trust you and we know you’ll be there and do amazing.” Gigi said.  
“We’re all behind you, Giorgione, don’t ever forget it.” Barza added.

Giorgio felt overwhelmed with all the love his friends were showing him. He smiled and finally relaxed. With such a team who had his back, he knew nothing could go wrong.


End file.
